


All that pain only made you kinder

by OnARomanHoliday



Series: Human Teen Wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU universe, AU world, Always Female Scott McCall, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Past Abuse, Past stydia, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Recovery, Sciles, Slow Burn, Victim Scott McCall, Violence, girl!Scott, past Theo Raeken/Scott McCall, past stalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being hostage in an abusive relationship Scotty gets out and luckily has Stiles to help her heal. Sciles, Girl!Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that pain only made you kinder

 

Stiles was lying in his bed his eyes fixed on his roof. He was dead on his feet. Literally.

It’s been a long day in work, at the station with never ending calls and everything. He wanted a few hours of sleep before he needed to go back there. Don’t get him wrong. He adores his work. It was most of the time the only thing that made him sane. He had good friends there and despite that he was clumsy as hell (he knew it) and it was quite life treating he liked it. He needed it like air.

His phone suddenly went off and he sighed and reached for it.

_Number Unknown_

He blinked a few times. He was a deputy and on rare and serious occasion he gave his private number to a few people sure but he honestly couldn’t think of anyone recent he gave his number to. Or anyone who would have called him for that matter.

A tall brunette flash before his eyes but he chased that thought away. She surely didn’t want to call him.

He picked up, ‘Deputy Stiles Stilinski, speaking.’

Nothing.

He blinked and sat up, ‘Hello, is anyone there?’ he asked brushing his face.

Still nothing.

He sighed, ‘Calling a law enforcement officer like this is a direct violation of-’

A sudden soft sob from the other side cut his speech.

He blinked again as the one little sob was suddenly followed by other.

That was when it hit him.

‘Scotty? Scotty is that you?’

Nothing.

‘Scotty, I have no idea if it’s you unless you say something, okay?’ he asked feeling panic rising through him.

‘I-It’s me,’ hiccupped the girl from the other side of the line.

‘Okay, Scotty, are you hurt? What’s wrong?’ he asked completely in a mess, thinking about what was wrong with her before he remembered who he was, a police officer. Serve and protect.

‘Scotty, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened. Can you do that for me? I won’t be able to help if you don’t.’

He heard her take a deep breath.

‘He go-got mad when we spoke today…he tried and I-I thought he was-I took a fry pan and I hit him Stiles, hard. I don’t know what to do. I called the medics and cops but I can’t talk-I-I-’

‘Scotty, it’s okay. Do you have your inhaler?’ he asked cutting her off a bit. He felt his veins on fire thinking about that he was right and the _dick_ had lay a hand on Scotty in any sort of way.

‘Y-yeah but he-he hide it.’

‘Are you at his place, Scotty?’ he asked already getting up and taking his gun from his nightstand in his holster.

Nothing.

‘Scotty, I can’t hear you nodding.’

‘Yeah-yeah.’

‘Okay, are your neighbors home? Someone you have good relationships with?’ he asked as he got out of the house and ran for his jeep.

‘Mrs. Brooks but she’s about seventy.’

‘Doesn’t matter. Go to her, tell her to lock up. I’ll call the cops and meds. Open only to cops or me, got it?’

‘Yea-Stiles I-’

‘I’ll be right there. I’ll call you in a second, okay?’

‘Okay.’

He immediately called Malia Tate, his partner deputy and friend and told her what happened and to call the medics.

He bit his lips and went faster praying for everything to be okay, especially Scotty because if not he would kill the bastard himself.

Fucking Theo Raeken.

* * *

Stiles was walking down the supermarket. He and Malia were called because of some shoplifting but in the end it was just a misunderstanding so they decided to get something to eat.

He was walking through the alley when he noticed a brunette trying to reach something from the heights shelf. She wasn’t the shortest. In fact she might even be his height but for some reason she wasn’t stepping on her right foot tiptoes.

It was odd.

He had to admit the girl was nice if not too skinny perhaps and since serve and protect he walked to her.

‘Ma’am, may I help you?’

The brunette turned around and he almost gasped as in this skinny young Mexican girl he found his past best friend, Scotty McCall.

The girl looked just as surprised as him.

They didn’t know how to act. It was more like seven years or so when since he and Scotty for lack of better words broke up or where broken up.

Looking at her now the wound he thought for so long was healed or at least buried underneath the layers of work, and work, and work was in the second their eyes met opened again.

He nodded, ‘Hi, Scotty.’

She didn’t move with the look of complete shock still covering her beautiful but somehow tired, kind of pale and now more than ever skinny face.

‘Let me get that for you,’ he reached for the can, strawberry jam and handed it to her. It was weird. He remembered her saying that she hated those things. She always told him how it never tasted quite like the fruit it was supposed to taste and she didn’t like it.

She blinked and looked at the can in his hand. He was seriously starting to wonder what was wrong with her when she just nodded and took it, ‘Thanks, Stiles.’

It was the first time in seven years since he heard her say his name and it caused a terrible ache to his heart for two reasons. One it sounded nothing like her. It was as if she was truly tired or sick or something. Two it sounded like a ghost of her which was even worst.

He licked his lips, unsure of what to do now. They didn’t part in a good way. In fact it was heartbreaking and a disaster and Scotty told him she never wanted to see him because she believed-

‘Stiles Stilinski!’

Speaking of the _dickhead_.

Theo Raeken looking good as always and so sure of himself it made Stiles want to punch him all over again. It would still be worth it.

‘So, I see you went in your dad’s shoes, good for you,’ said Theo but it sounded anything but a compliment coming from his mouth.

Stiles lips went into a tight line before he nodded at him, ‘Theo.’

He came to Scotty and put his hand on her shoulder causing her to momentarily made a grimace as if she was about to hiss or was hurt but she didn’t let any actual sound out.

‘Hey, did you find the-,’ he heard from behind him and he didn’t need to turn around to see who it was.

‘Oh, hello,’ said Malia looking at the two rather than at Stiles. He and Malia met at the academy and despite Malia being a bit of a locked inside person she and Stiles managed to form a bound and she even agreed to move to Beacon Hills so they would be in the same station after graduation. After him and Scotty he never believed he could ever find a friend like her but Malia, although she wasn’t Scotty managed to be just what he needed. All in all most of his colleagues were his people now but Malia had this brilliant sense of body language and was a pro at reading it.

She was most of the time pretty straight forward and would blurt out the first thing that came to her mind not caring if it would hurt someone or not but Stiles like to think that he managed to teach her a bit how to postpone the burst at least for a while.

So she was now standing by his side looking at the two in front of them.

‘Hello.’

‘Hi, I’m Theo Raeken and this is my girlfriend Scotty McCall, were Stiles’s old classmates from high school.’

Malia nodded, ‘Deputy Malia Tate, please to meet you.’

She gave Stiles a quick look whose eyes remained on Theo and Scotty trying to read their body language as he was sure that something wasn’t quite right here. He just knew it and no one was going to tell him that it wasn’t.

‘Raeken, you’re the new doctor in Beacon Hill Memorial.’

Theo smiled at her looking even a bit modest, ‘Yeah, started a few months ago. I think I saw you at the E.T with someone a few months ago.’

She nodded and they started to talk a bit Theo let go of Scotty and Stiles took the opportunity to talk with her.

‘So, how are you? Did you become a vet like you wanted to?’

Scott nodded a bit, ‘Yeah-no, I had to leave-money and all but it’s okay. I can finish later.’

Stiles nodded understanding. Money was always an issue in the McCalls’ household since it was just Scotty and her mom most of the time. Her douche of a dad barely there for her, ‘I get that. You wanted to help mom and all. How is she? I saw her in the hospital about a month ago. She hadn’t mentioned you being back though.’ In fact Melissa McCall never mentioned her daughter to him possibly because of the way they had ended. And he never had the courage to ask.

Something flashed in Scotty’s eyes something Stiles had just the right moment to catch and he did. It was hurt.

‘We haven’t spoken for a while. Things didn’t work out pretty good between us so you know…We haven’t met yet.’

He blinked at that but Theo worked in the hospital just as Melissa she should totally know that her daughter was in town living with the guy.

‘How’s the sheriff?’ asked Scotty instantly a fond smile on her face. Just like the two of them used to be best friends their parents used to co-raise them. Trips to movies, malls, sleepovers, making homework and stuff was pretty much like in parted custody really and Stiles couldn’t be more happier than when he Melissa McCall softly stroke his hair when he had fever and was lying in bad or when his dad went to dance with Scotty on a father daughter dance.

‘He’s good. Still in charge. He likes his job and all. I’m always on his heals about healthy food and stuff-’

‘One second, hello?’ asked Theo whose phone just ran and he turned a bit around when to speak with the person on the other side.

Stiles used the moment and put out one of his card with his number and quickly hand it over to Scotty as Malia moved to be in the line of Theo’s vision if he were to look at them.

‘Are you okay?’ asked Stiles mouthing the words more than saying them.

Scotty immediately nodded but it was kind of forced as she looked at the small card.

She looked over to Theo for a second and took it shoving into her pocket so quickly he barely noticed it.

‘You sure?’

‘Stiles, serious back off,’ she said loudly it brought Theo’s attention back to them.

‘I’m fine.’

‘Let’s go, Scotty, don’t get so upset,’ he came to her pass Malia and put his hands on her back with a calm smile, ‘You know how Stiles can get. It was nice meeting you Malia, Stiles,’ he nodded at them and the both of them turned around and left.

The two deputies watched them as they walked away before Malia looked at her partner with a bit of a sad yet understanding look, ‘That was her, ha?’

Since he and Malia knew each other for so long she more than once witnessed him drunk and he she knew all too well about Scotty as he often broke down and cried about losing his best friend in the world like he did.

‘Yeah, that’s Scotty McCall alright.’

‘And the stuck up his own ass Mr. Important.’

He looked at her for a second before he chuckled at least a bit, ‘We’re spending too much time together, Malia.’

‘That’s what your dad says…and mine.’

_God, he needed a shot._

* * *

He managed to get to Theo Raeken’s house faster than if he was on duty and immediately ran first into his house despite everything in his screaming to go check up on Scott first.

The house was a mess, honestly there has been a fight for sure. There was too much broken furniture for it to be just a struggle.

He couldn’t see him anywhere on first floor until he heard a noise from the other house and he ran there like crazy. He should have listened to his instinct and go to Scotty first. If he was somehow too late he would lose his mind for sure.

He got into the house quietly his gun out of his holster as he walked through the small hall.

He found Theo in the living room with a kitchen knife in his hand as he was walking toward Scotty and Mrs. Brooks that were clinging to each other pressed between him and the wall behind them.

‘Stop right there, Theo,’ he pointed his gun at him trying to focus on Theo and for now ignored Scotty who looking so full of hope suddenly went she noticed him.

He couldn’t look at her right now and see how beat up by Theo she was because he was sure he would shoot the _dick_ right now and here. He doubted he would ever have a more right to do so.

The prick chuckled, ‘Of course Stiles Stilinski to the rescue. Seven _fucking_ years and one stupid meeting with you and everything is _shit_ again!’

‘Put the knife down, Theo.’

‘Sure, Stilinski got all grown up, didn’t you? Did you finally get the girl?’

‘Put. The. Knife. Down.’

He smirked while frowning, ‘At least I got Scotty first.’

It was a moment really. Theo turned around and went for Scotty and Mrs. Brooks who screamed at the same time but Stiles didn’t hesitated.

He pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed through the room as Theo Raeken’s body felt to the floor.

He put the gun down and walked to him checking his pulse. It was a clear shot. He was dead.

He looked up at Scotty and the older woman as she let out a revealed sighed and Scotty sank to the ground her back against the wall.

‘He’s-he’s…,’ she shook her head before she closed her eyes and started crying.

Mrs. Brooks kneeled down to her and started stroking her hair gently.

Finally the medics and his colleagues arrived along with his dad.

He couldn’t take his eyes of Scotty. Her face. The giant bruise on her naturally uneven jaw and the cut lip and forehead. And that was just her face he was terrified what would have the rest of her body look like.

He almost didn’t feel sorry for the jackass…

Almost…

He killed him after all…

In the line of duty but still…he was his first killed…

His dad came to speak with him.

Scotty’s mom came, someone must have called her.

It was the saddest image Stiles could have imagined when Melissa McCall went to hug her daughter.

Stiles swallowed hard. He couldn’t take his eyes of the picture in front of him.

‘Stiles saved us mom. He really did,’ he heard her say and he lost it. He wouldn’t lie helping people, being a hero had some value to his decision of becoming a cop in the first place. But hearing it come out of Scotty’s mouth was almost like a religious act.

He smiled a bit. Just a tiny bit but he could see it moved Scotty since she suddenly started crying as well as Melissa held her and brushed her hair.

His dad put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

‘You did good Stiles. There was no other way.’

Stiles looked at him a nodded getting the message. He had no choice. It wasn’t just his hater for the man that he hurt Scotty but it was because he would kill her too.

He really didn’t have a choice.

He looked at the body as they were moving it into the coroner’s van.

It was then that Scotty and her mom stopped next to them.

He looked at his ex-best friend. The tired eyes, skinny face, sadness.

It all made sense now and it tore him apart a bit on the inside. He hurt her. He hurt his Scotty. He wanted him to be alive again so he could beat the living day out of him for it. Again and again.

She looked at him with such hopeful eyes at the moment. He shook his head and simply took her hand. He knew her too well. Just like he knew she was on the other side of the phone he knew she wanted to thank him. He didn’t need her thanks. He needed an explanation.  A reason.

_Why?_

_How long?_

_Why did you let him?_

_Why didn’t you call me?_

_Or your mom?_

_I would have come even in four in the morning and got you out the moment he dared to lay a hand on you in the first place._

_Don’t you know I bleed just looking at you?_

His eyes went down for a second and he said without thinking.

‘Scotty, you’re bleeding.’

All four of them looked down where Scotty’s shirt was soaked with blood.

‘Scotty?’ asked her mother and immediately lifted her shirt looking at the open wound.

The exhausted girl swallowed, ‘I didn’t notice. I don’t feel anything.’

‘That’s the adrenaline. It’s okay. Let’s get you to the ambulance.’

She nodded and her mom took her elbow just as her knees started to feel weak and an actual pain came knocking on the door.

Stiles didn’t hesitate and before he could put more thought into it he went to Scotty’s other side and put her arm over his shoulder and the other to her back so that all most of her weight was on him.

‘If you need me to lift you up just say it, okay?’ he asked his voice a bit more authoritative than Scotty ever heard it before.

She gave him a weak nod, ‘I can walk that far.’

‘Okay.’

He got her into the ambulance where the medics started putting her together under Melissa’s supervising eye. Eventually they decided to take her to the hospital anyway just for a few day because of a possible concussions.

* * *

After hours of paperwork and talks about and interrogations and what not they finally allowed Stiles to go home.

He was just leaving the station when Malia came to him and before he could pretty much do anything or even notice she hugged his from behind her head against the back of his neck.

‘Malia?’ He knew it was her since he already had her a few times pressed against him. The nights after he lost Scotty and his messed up relationship with Lydia and she had a few scars of her own were lonely like that.

She let him go and took a step back, ‘I’m happy you’re okay.’

He turned around to find her looking at shyly at him.

‘I’m really glad.’

He gave her a soft touched smile. He knew how she was. She wasn’t one for sentimental things. Her past made her that way so it was kind of a big thing for her. The hug since she never even wanted to cuddle after sex and saying something like this as well.

‘Thanks, Malia.’

She nodded and looked up, ‘You did the right thing. Don’t even for a second beat yourself up about it.’

He nodded.

‘Are you going home?’ she asked as he put on his jacket.

‘I’m not sure. I guess, it’s been a long night.’

‘I heard they’re keeping Scotty for a few days in the hospital. Does she have someone there?’

‘Her mom. I doubt she leaves her side even for a second after that.’

‘Maybe she could also use a friend.’

Stiles looked at her, ‘I just killed her boyfriend.’

‘You just killed her abuser and rapist.’

That hit home.

Stiles clenched his fits at that and closed his eye. He didn’t even want to think about that part of their relationship but _God_ knows there was no escaping it.

‘Go see her,’ pressed Malia.

Stiles looked at her. Sometimes it could be more than annoying how Malia knew everything or better yet everything about him but then again he knew everything about her.

‘You know you’re annoying, right?’

‘Yeah, so are you.’

They grinned at each other.

* * *

He went to the hospital and quietly sneaked into her room. He wasn’t completely sure about what he was doing.

Apart from yesterday they hadn’t spoken for seven long years after that rainy night when she told him to never speak with her again.

He didn’t. He was too heartbroken that she trusted Theo over him… that she chose Theo over him…

Yet now he would give up anything if he had been wrong. If Theo really was the nice guy she believed and he didn’t he was because just imagining that Scotty was in hell with him for seven years made him want to cry for the girl.

She was lying in the bed staring at the wall opposite to her tears running down her cheeks although she didn’t let a single sound out.

He swallowed and walked to the bed. He wasn’t sure if she just didn’t notice him or just didn’t care.

‘Hey, Scotty,’ he said quietly.

She blinked and looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

‘S-stiles-I’mso-sorry.’

He shook his head and his heart broke for this precious woman.

He immediately again without thinking which was mostly how he did things with Scotty took off his shoes and climbed into the bed with her briefly remembering that they would did it every now and then during sleepover when they were kids despite that they parents wanted them to sleep separately in sleeping bags.

A thought about if it wouldn’t be too much for Scotty, to be touched right now or close to a guy crossed his mind too but it was turned out to be pointless as Scotty immediately took a handful of his skirt greasing it in the process and pressing herself as close to him as possible.

His hands went around her and he pressed her even closer to himself his lips at her forehead feeling to soft skin under them knowing that right here in his arms despite everything she was safe.

He had protected her. He saved her and although he would want to be a better man the true was a small part of him enjoyed it but the biggest part and he liked the think the better part was just happy that she was saved in first place.

It had been about an hour since she stopped crying. He just held her. Sometimes words are not needed. Sometimes you just need to be held in silence and let your sobs and crying echo through the room knowing that you can cry freely without it making you weak or bad about it…

_He_ always made her feel like she couldn’t cry.

Once she finally stopped crying Stiles was simply stroking her cheek.

The questions had filled his mind again.

_Why didn’t you call?_

_Why did you let him?_

_Don’t you know that we bleed the same?_

‘The first time it happened,’ she suddenly started relaxed under his fingers and in his arms like this, ‘He was drunk…I don’t even know…it was once we moved together because of collage… I was mad at him for getting so drunk and saying shit. He apologized. He said that he didn’t mean to do it. That it was all just that he was drunk and what happened to his sister…I wanted to believe it. I wanted to save him… I thought he needed saving,’ she mumbled and closed her eyes reliving the moments in her mind again.

‘When it happened again I wanted to call…you,’ it made his heart skip a beat, ‘mom…anyone…but the way he said it…I felt like I deserve it…I still think that I kind of did.’

He looked down at her and raised her chin up so she would look at him too, ‘Don’t for a second think that you deserve any of it, Scotty. No one does, least of all you.’ He said brushing her beautiful uneven jaw that he always adored about her.

‘I feel like I did,’ she whispered looking into those hazel eyes.

‘What can I do?’ he asked desperate to do something. To help her somehow to be her again. Be the Scotty he knew and _loved_ and still does. To be whole again.

She dared to reach her hand and pressed it against his cheek, ‘Just hold me.’

And he did. All night and morning until she was allowed to leave the hospital.

 


End file.
